Come On To The Future
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: During the season 4 finale, and after. Hermione and Duplicate 10th pairing. Several years after the secondy Wizardy war


This takes place during and right after the Season four finale and some time after the second WW in the hp verse. Hermione is Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry is mention, but not Ron. Hermione does know about the Daleks because she is Muggle borns and she had seen them before, but the Wizardy world hasn't really.

Enjoy.

Own nothing.

One-shot

* * *

Hermione held onto her ink well as she felt her office shake, her heart racing as she looked around. The portraits were disheveled and confused as they checked to make sure they were all right. Hermione stood up from her seat and looked around, her eyes widened as she looked out her window. "That's impossible." She exhaled.

Feet were bounding up the stairs and her office door slammed open to see Draco Malfoy rushing into her office. "Is everything alright in here?" He asked as he came to stand next to her desk.

"It was nine in the morning." She pointed out the window at the sky. "It's night time." Hermione and Malfoy stared out the window, hearts racing. "Get all of the students back to their dormitories, I don't want anyone leaving, seal off the doors so they can't leave and then seal the main doors of the school." She looked at him. "I want all available teacher to make sure the protective shields are at full capacity, I have a bad feeling."

He nodded and turned to leave, giving one last glance to her before bounding down the stairs. Hermione looked up at the portraits and sighed. "Let the others know Hogwarts is on complete lock down. No one in or out, all Floo networks closed. Whatever is happening, I'm not taking any chances." She turned back to look out the window and sighed. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

They stood outside, wands ready as everyone's hearts raced, and they could sense that danger was nearing, getting closer. Hermione shouted the order and they lifted their wands and layered on the protective shields and wards, guarding the place from being visible and adding a stronger defense to protect the school.

They heard a noise coming over Hogsmaide and they lowered their wands, but still had them ready. Her eyes narrowed as metal bots flew through the sky, they passed the school, not seeing it but her heart still jumped into her throat until they were gone. She turned to look at Neville, his face pale, as his breath was visible in the cold air. "What were they Hermione?" He asked, knowing that she probably didn't know.

"I saw them once before, several years ago. They're called the Daleks." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Neville we have to protect the school because if the Daleks are here in numbers, we have no chance." She stepped back and watched as more Daleks flew by, never seeing the school. "Work in shifts, so some of us gets some rest. Be on constant alert, but don't scare the students." She ordered several of the teachers as they came up to her.

She eventually made it back to her office she had worked two shifts and was exhausted. She sat down at her desk and laid her head down on her on the wood in front of her. She took deep breaths and soon she had fallen asleep. She slept for several hours before the portrait of Dumbledore woke her up. "Miss Granger, I believe you awake." She glanced up at her old Headmaster and sighed, not wanting to argue. She looked outside and watched as the planets began to disappear. She watched as the teachers on the grounds watch the planets disappear as well.

She felt her heart skip a beat. "Please, please let us go home." She pleaded to any god or supreme that would hear her. She felt a jolt and she held onto her window seal, clutching on her dear life as the school, no the planet was jerked around then pulled. She saw stars pass before her eyes, her teachers holding onto anything that would keep them from flying around. She watched as the constellations changed and then suddenly they were home.

They more likely traveled light years to return to their part of the galaxy and now they were home. She let herself fall to her knees, her legs to weak to hold herself up anymore. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She counted to ten and pulled herself up, she looked to the door to see Malfoy and Neville standing there. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since we stopped moving. You look like you needed a minute." Neville stated as he helped her stand on her feet without falling.

"I've opened the door to the dormitories and allowed the students out, they are all in the Great Hall." Draco explained, handing her a letter. "This just arrived, Potter and the Minister want to see you, to get a report I assume."

Hermione took the letter and looked at it. "You read it?"

He smirked. "I got a letter from the Minister just seconds after this one arrive, they want a written report from all of the teachers. I've already told them, but they want to focus on the students. You should grab something to eat, and freshen up, then go."

She nodded and looked back out the window. "I wonder what happened?"

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Muggles, maybe the created something they couldn't handle?" Neville asked.

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. "The Daleks, they're alien, from another world." She explained as she read her letter. She sighed and folded it up and placed in her robes. "I would rather face Voldemort again than them." She whispered as she went to her chambers to get clean up.

She met them down in the Great Hall where she addressed the school. "We are safe now, write home to your families and check on them. We are very lucky to be alive today, the professors at this school made sure it was well protected, to protect all of you, and we've made it through. And we are all thankful." She smiled at them and then sat down. She made herself a plate of breakfast, and started to eat. She had a meeting with the Minister and Harry in half an hour.

* * *

Hermione walked down the streets of Muggle London, letting the relief and fresh air run through her body, she looked around to see people cleaning up the streets, the police helping people along. The world was being put back together, only looking like a riot had hit the streets of London.

Her eyes traveled to a form on the corner where she was walking. Her eyes narrowed as the man glanced around. Barty Crouch Jr.? She walked faster until she reached the man in the blue suit and pulled him along behind her until they were in a secluded alley. "Oi!" He shouted as she turned to face him. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, but I thought you were dead."

His eyes widened. "Why would I be dead, who said anything about being dead? Did you see the Daleks kill me?"

"No Crouch, you were Kissed by the Dementor for killing innocent people."

"Who's Crouch? I'm the Doctor?"

"The Doctor? You look nothing like a doctor, but you look every bit like Crouch. Now come with me, I need to take you to the Ministry." Hermione grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him out of the alley and she ran into a body of a man. She looked up to see the spitting image of the man behind her. "What?" She looked back behind her to see the man staring at the other one. "There are two of you?"

"I told you I wasn't Crouch." The man behind her stated.

Hermione let go of his arm and stared between them. "Who are you then?"

"The Doctor." Both men stated.

Hermione sighed, and pinched her the bridge of her nose. "You both cannot be the Doctor." She stated. They both stared at her confused. "Now I can sense that there is something other wordily about the two of you, and I hope it isn't anything like the Daleks. Now explain."

"We defeated the Daleks." The one behind her stated. "Destroyed all of them."

"Genocide." The other one growled. "You committed genocide."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at them. "Genocide, even if there is a honorable purpose is not right." She gave them each a warning glare. "Now, once again, who are you?"

"The Doctor." Both of them stated again.

She sighed and rubbed her temple with her hands and looked around. "It's already been a long day and seeing how there is no way for either of you to be Barty Crouch Jr. I need to get back to Hogwarts. It was a pleasure meeting the two of you." She held out her hand for the one in front of her to shake. "Hermione Granger."

His eyes widened as he shook her hand. "How is rebuilding Hogwarts going?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened in return, she let her hand drop. "Good, we reinforced the shields and wards last night, the Daleks through right passed us, didn't see us."

The Doctor in front of her smiled. "Brightest Witch of your generation."

"I want to stay with her." The Doctor in the blue suit stated behind her stated. "I want to stay with Hermione."

Hermione and the other Doctor stared at him. "What?" She asked.

"You want me to go with Rose, but I want to stay here. With her." He stepped closer to Hermione.

The other Doctor was silent, thinking about it as Hermione stared up at the two of them. "I'm not calling you Doctor." She stated up at him. "Pick something else if you are staying with me."

"I didn't say if he could." The Doctor stated from in front of her. "He was born out of anger and war."

"Aren't we all?" She asked him. "I can help him, and this situation of most bizarre one I have ever been in and maybe one day I will regret, maybe not. But I cannot believe that the two of you were not set in my path if something was not meant to happen."

"Like destiny." The Doctor in front of her, in the brown coat, stated.

"No, like Fate, I believe in Fate, I believe that the Fates have something planned for us all." She looked up at the Doctor in the blue suit behind her. "Have you decided a name yet?"

"John Smith." He stated.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Now Doctor, John and I will be going back to school now, we have students who are scared and need to see if their parents are oaky."

The Doctor stared at the two of them, his mind reeling a hundred miles a minute. "Okay." He breathed. "Are you sure John that this is want you want? You could have a human life with Rose Tyler."

"I could have a human life with Hermione Granger." John stated. "Rose would be angry, but I'm part human and that human part doesn't love her."

"Okay." The Doctor looked down at Hermione. "Be safe, the both of you."

"I'll keep him out of trouble." Hermione smiled.

The Doctor nodded and turned and walked away. He walked back into the TARDIS to see Donna, Rose and Jackie there.

"Where's the other Doctor?" Donna asked. "Did you not find him?"

"I found him." The Doctor stated as he looked at the monitor. He watched as Hermione grabbed John's hand and they walked off. He smiled sadly before switching to another screen. "He wants to stay here."

"Can he do that?" Rose asked. "You said he was the one who was going to die?"

"I know." He sighed and began to fly the TARDIS; they landed in the alternate universe in Bad Wolf Bay where he said good-bye to Rose and Jackie.

Later that day he had lost Donna and he just stared at his console as he let the TARDIS fly around in space. He landed the TARDIS someone, he knew Earth but he didn't care where. He sat in his chair as he sighed. He was always alone, he had someone for short periods of time but he always loses all of his companions

* * *

He heard a knock on the door and his eyebrows rose as he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and stared in shocked to see Hermione and John. "Hello?"

"How long has it been for you?" She asked him as they stepped through the TARDIS. She looked around, appraising the structure of the ship as John and her set their rucksacks down. She turned to face him and smiled. "We were traveling, it's the summer Holidays and I figured I would show John Earth but then we saw the TARDIS and decided to say hi."

"How long has it been?" The Doctor asked.

"Six months or so." John replied. "Time goes by slowly outside the TARDIS." He stated as he walked around the console.

The Doctor nodded and looked at Hermione, see her looking up at him. "Do you regret it?"

She smiled and held up her left hand. "This is our Honeymoon Doctor. I don't regret it at all." The ring was small, her grandmother's ring. "We really did just see your TARDIS land and we thought we would just stop and catch up."

"I just left you guys actually, a few hours ago." He told her.

She smiled and laughed. "Good we have a lot to catch up on then. How about a trip just the three of us?"

He smiled, eye brightening as he stared at her. "Sure." He closed the door and bounded up to the console. He and John smiled at each other as they worked the controls. Hermione watched them with a smiled as she walked up to the console, leaning against the rails as they worked.

"We missed you Doctor." Hermione stated.

He looked up at her then at John who was staring back at him. "I've missed you guys to."


End file.
